The intracellular or extracellular location of cyclic GMP phosphodiesterase associated with isolated bovine retinal outer segments is not clear. Nor is the requirement of the light-activated enzyme for ATP. The proposed research is designed to localize the enzyme as it natively occurs, and to understand its requirement for ATP.